Must be something else!
by Epidemic
Summary: hee hee...this is the way some people think it should have happened...


This one is a **fish. *-)))-( Not the real thing, unless you read it before the original, which makes it…not a fish, I guess?  
  
Oh yes, and Nny777slavelabor? I made this one just for you. ::wicked grin::  
  
Nny sat on the edge of his car. "The moon looks like a rock ," He thought. Not just a rock. Last week? No, It wasn't that long ago. But Devi. He thought Devi was like a rock. Even though most people he met fed his distaste for the world, not Devi. She never gave him odd looks or criticized his clothes. She would talk to him. Last time he saw her they sat where he was. Then she took him to his place; she told him why she liked him and then he tried to kill her. But it wasn't him. It was the doughboys. Too much of his awareness had been stolen. He thought killing Devi would immortalize the moment. Nope. Things just don't work that way. He got up.   
  
"I'm gonna go see her." He got into his car and started it. The bookstore where she worked closed awhile ago. He started towards her house. She probly would just slam the door in his face; and if that happened, he would probably just give up on dating altogether. His subconscious was screaming at him, You dumbass! She totally kicked your ass last time you saw her! I mean, jesus! If you knock on the door she's probably going to do it again!. **But he obviously didn't hear it, because that would totally kill the rest of the story [-_-] ** He stopped in front of her apartment complex. He suddenly had a REALLY bad feeling. He rested his head on the steering wheel.   
  
"Hell with this. I'm going." He got out of the car and walked up the stairs to her floor. He stopped at her door and knocked. The sound of about six deadbolts, the lock on the doorknob, and two of those chain thingys unlocked and the door opened a crack. "Devi? Are you there?" The door opened .   
  
"####!"   
  
Nny doubled over. "OOWWW!" She kicked him square in the nuts! *Slam*   
  
"I'm calling the *cops, you little ######!" Nny started to cry.   
  
"My…balls…" He fell against the wall. Devi came back with a semi-automatic. "You…" She said menacingly. She kicked him in the ribs, which caused him to squeak. "You little ####. I should kill you right now." She set the hammer and aimed it at his temple.   
  
"Devi…I just wanted to take you out for a brainfreezy! I swear!" "Shutup! Speak again and I blow your brains out the back of your filthy skull!" Nny sniffed.  
  
"BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!" Devi pulled the trigger. Nny slumped over, bleeding out of most of his orifices.   
  
"Gurgle…"  
  
(Scroll down for gory details that I wasn't even planning on adding! I did this all for you people who can't stand not knowing HOW dead he is =)  
  
*Where were the cops? What cops? Nny never involves the cops, even if it's his own death. Of course, this time it doesn't involve the end of the universe…  
  
**I just made up that whole fish thing. It is my TRADEMARK*-(((-(ã. Just like Slave Laborã is a trademark. No. Not like that. Like something else. Deal with it. OH WAIT!!! It's like Katani Chan's neet! Neet feesh! HA HA HA HA HA! Oh yes…you may think that because I printed the "neet" secret, that you can steal it's coolness for yourself…NO. Saying neet will not make you cool. Making up your own new word makes you cool. You steal it, and I send my Jack after you. No. He is not my boyfriend.   
  
- [-_-] = Deathseed   
  
So now… the shots hit him in the forehead, the cheekbone just below his left eye, and his mouth (which was open, so really it hit him in the spinal complex in the back of his throat), but anyway, obviously there is gray matter everywhere, his eyes are rolled into the back of his head, and before he died, the gurgling sound was his attempted last breath. Except that he just sort of bubbled up blood with pieces of his brain and spine in it, and possibly a bullet or two. So he's lying there, bloody muck oozing out of his mouth, bloody gray matter leaking out of his forehead, and plain 'ol blood coming out of his cheekbone and eye. Well, his eye probly just glazed over…it probly didn't spew blood quite like the actual bullet hole did, but anyway… Hey. Maybe it made it look like he was crying tears. That would be dramatic. 


End file.
